Arnor-Byzantine War
During the discussions that led to the Northern Alliance - Justice League War the leader of Arnor accused the old Order of raidings and lack of morality. Basileios Nerva2004 being an old member of the Order felt the need to shut these lies and so declared war, the war lasted just two days with only a major battle where the Byzantines emerged victorious. Background After the Inselburg's incident and the declaration of war upon the northern alliance by Amgarrak and Lathreate, many harsh words were said by each side. Nerva, Basileios of Byzantium, felt that the Arnorian declarations upon his former faction, the Order of Dalmaitus represented a terrible affront to its memory, and so he decided that war had to be declared on the minds behind such terrible words. Arnor's leadership didn't take it too seriously, and no real conflicts took place on the first day of the war. Raising the Flag of Victory A Tagmata of the Thracian Field army composed of PopulusRomanus, mr_pesident and ingloriousthomas ventured inside arnorian lands. They soon met Lathreatic forces and mistaked them for Arnorian troops. During the confusion, PopulusRomanus was killed, but the armour was later returned by the Lathreatians. During the transaction Abbews had stolen some of the pieces of Romanus' armor. Abbews, demanding to be deuled for it, was challenged by Thomas in which after a difficult fight, managed ot retrieve it from Abbews' corpse. After planting a flag on top of the Arnorian fortress, the Byzantine troops returned to Constantinople. The Battle of Constantinople Later that same day, Forlorn joined its ally Arnor in the war against Byzantium. However the Byzantines counter-acted this by recruiting Monolith mercenaries to the Byzantine cause. Both armies got involved in a game of hide and seek where they would attack eachother's bases at similar times but not meeting for a final engagement. The opportunity arised when the Byzantine army returned home under the promise of an engagement with their foes. The Arnorian army was composed by 3 arnorians and 3 Forlorns. Byzantium's 3 were reinforced by 2 Monolith mercenaries. The battle began with a drawn-out arrow exchane, in which the Arnorians attempted to breach the City walls. The Allies took the first level of the fort and tried to push the assault through the stairs to the second level, but the use of lava prevented them from getting up; with the sole exception of Arnor's king who was imbued with the power to resist fire. This however didn't turn out the way he wanted as he got isolated from his allies and fell to the hands of ingloriousthomas. With the loss of of their leader the allies tried a different strategy, if they couldn't get up, they would make their foes fall to where they were. The tactic initially took the defenders by surprise but the despair of the moment made them all charge down the hole where the allies suddenly were overwhelemed as more and more Legionnaires jumped to the breach. The melee was continued for some time but the allies' casualties were each time greater until they were all dead. However it wasnt over; two allies had stayed outside the city for unknown reasons, and the last part of the battle involved the Byzantine and federate soldiers chasing them through the desert, where both of them finally sucumbed to the blade of ingloriousthomas. http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?p=11743768#post11743768